Stress Relief
by AllDucksInARow
Summary: Sometimes, at the end of the day, it's all you need


**So this has changed direction so many times since I started writing. Hope you like it. Please leave a review. I love those.**

 **Thank you so much to Oneapotheosis and Adii1201 for proof reading and for their support and guidance.**

 **Stress Relief.**

The day could not've begun worse. Not only had Elizabeth spilled most of her much needed morning coffee in the car, but she'd managed to spill it all over her pants, and seeped through to her underwear. She was on her way to the White House, and had to endure the entire meeting with the President and Russell with wet pants. She stood throughout the meeting, thanking her lucky stars that she wore black pants, and that her white shirt hadn't been stained as well. She received odd looks from the two when she'd refused to sit, but they quickly forgot all about it once the day's topics were in full swing. Still, it'd been very uncomfortable.

She texted Blake just before arriving at the White House, informing him of her small accident. He'd assured her that clean, appropriate attire was waiting at her office. She stepped from the elevator, hoping that there wouldn't be the usual elevator-ambush waiting for her. Seeing none of her staff, she sighed in relief and made straight for her office, the wet clothes clinging weirdly and uncomfortably to her skin.

When Blake saw her, he quickly stood. "Good morning, Ma'am. I've laid out some clothes for you in your bathroom. And you have a staff meeting in five minutes." He said, following her into the office to hang her coat.

"Thanks Blake." She replied.

He left her to inspect the clean garments in the bathroom. It was a grey pencil skirt and a dark blue blouse. They went well together, but there was no underwear. She swore under her breath, moving to check the closet for some panties left from earlier all-nighters. She roamed around the closet, but came up empty. "Oh come _on!_ " she said in frustration. Returning to the bathroom, she discarded her pants and her panties and donned on the skirt. She didn't dare wearing the wet underwear under the light grey skirt, afraid it might blatantly show. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been at work without panties. She laughed to herself; Henry would probably find it sexy, and she made a mental note to text him about it later. It was a sure way to make sure he was up for some fun tonight. The day turned out very busy though. Elizabeth never found the time to text Henry, and Blake had been the one to inform him that she wouldn't be home for dinner.

When she finally walked through the door and into the dark, quiet house, it was late. She turned the foyer lights on and immediately dropped her briefcase, letting it fall to the floor with a thud. She quickly shed her coat, letting it float to the floor and bent to remove one of her shoes. Almost losing her balance, she had to lean on the door frame to the office. She noticed a pair of legs and followed them upwards. There, in the chair in the corner of her office, was Henry. Fast asleep. His glasses hung askew, his phone in one hand, dangerously close to falling to the floor, and a book in his lap. He looked so adorable, and she pondered for a minute whether she should wake him, or let him sleep. She reached down and removed her other shoe, moving quietly closer so him. She gently moved the book and phone. When she reached for his glasses, his hand caught her arm suddenly, causing Elizabeth to shriek in surprise.

"You're late." His voice sleepy, but amused as he pulled at her arm to bring her closer. She laughed and met his lips in a searing kiss, moaning she let herself fall into his lap.

"I'm sorry, baby. My last meeting took longer than planned." She leaned her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer. Henrys arms circled around her, his hands coming to rest on her thigh. "I have been looking forward to this all day." She mumbled into his shoulder, kissing it lightly. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in deeply.

"Coming home?" he asked, his fingers caressing her thigh. She lifted her head and met his eyes.

"No, baby. You!" She reached up, removed his glasses and cupped his cheeks. Their lips met again and she dragged her tongue over his upper lip, begging for entrance. He gladly granted her entry as she deepened the kiss. He moaned and roamed her back and waist with his hands, pulling her closer. Their tongues duelled, gently sucking and tasting as their kisses heated. They broke for air, both panting. His hand moved back down to her thigh as she leaned to place his glasses on the small table beside them. She settled back against him and looked into his eyes. She looked tired, and he noticed.

"Tough day?" Henry asked, feeling her hands sliding up his abdomen and chest. She hummed in acknowledgement and gave him a mischievous smile, fiddling with the top button of his shirt. He smiled as it popped open.

"It's about to become really good, though." She popped the next button and wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Really?" He let his hand wander from her thigh to her knee, moving in closer to whisper in her ear. "That is quite a prediction. Do you have any big plans that I don't know about?" His lips touched her earlobe and he gently sucked. She released a small gasp and temporarily forgot her project of removing his shirt. His lips found the spot right under her ear that always made her crazy, and she felt his tongue gently graze her skin. She arched her neck giving him easier access, and a soft moan escaped her. She could feel his smile against her skin, and then his lips against her neck, sucking gently. Her mind went hazy and she turned her head needing to feel his lips on hers again. As he slowly kissed her, she remembered her task and popped another button. She could feel the stress of the day leaving her as she kissed her husband.

"God, you're good at that." She broke from his lips and let herself melt into his embrace again.

He chuckled. "I've had some practice." He let his hand slip under her skirt.

"Best stress relief there is." She said, opening the remaining buttons.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

She smiled. "Just keep doing what you're doing, Professor, and I'll be _more_ than okay."

Content with that answer, his hand moved further up under her skirt, and he moved in to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. Her fingers moved under his shirt and skimmed over his nipples. He moaned plunged his tongue into her mouth, tickling her palate. She shifted and swung her leg over his, and the tightly fitted skirt ascended, the fabric gathering around her hips. Straddling him, her hands tangled in his hair while their kissing intensified. His hands quickly found her backside, grabbing it, and pulling her closer. He located the zipper of her skirt and pulled it down, causing it to loosen and allow access to his hands.

He gasped in surprise, noticing she wasn't wearing any panties. "What happened to your panties?!"

She giggled into his mouth. "Wouldn't you like to know…" She kissed him again, enjoying the effect this knowledge had on him. "So are you going to take me to bed, or what?" She teased, grinding onto his hardness beneath her.

"Or what." Henry said firmly. He kissed her viciously and stood, holding her close. They crashed into her desk, knocking items to the floor. He placed her on the edge of the desk, pulling the blouse over her head. As she leaned back, his mouth trailed down her chest, whilst practiced hands found the clasp of her bra, removing the garment and tossing it aside. She immediately felt his mouth on her pert nipple. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive peak repeatedly, making her whimper at his delicate touch. She hastily reached for his belt buckle, pulling it open and pushing his pants to the floor. She gripped his erection through the fabric of his boxers and gently stroked his length, knowing it would drive him crazy. "Baby…ooh my…" He couldn't form a coherent word, and Elizabeth relished in the sound of his moans and cries of pleasure. _God_ how she loved to please him. Hurriedly, Henry pulled down his boxers and hiked the skirt around her waist. He moved closer, letting his tip tease her slick arousal.

"Baby, _please!_ I need you." She pulled at his shoulder, begging him to come as close as possible. He guided himself inside, her head falling back as she released a deep breath. His mouth was on her neck instantly, sucking and kissing the sensitive flesh. He moved in slow, deep motions, stretching her so deliciously. She let her muscles contract around him and he groaned, picking up his pace. Elizabeth clung to him, her head now buried in the crook of his neck, and kissing his damp skin while he kept his pace. She could hear his moans becoming desperate, and his breathing laboured. She savoured the sounds of their love making, which only fueled the fire that was brewing deep inside.

He let his hand trail down between their bodies, forcing her to moan as his fingers found her spot, beginning to apply pressure. Her desperate sounds became irregular as she neared her release. Henry arched his back and exploded deep inside of her with a loud groan. He continued to rub her clit, moving inside of her as best he could. She tumbled over the edge, only _just_ stifling a scream as he covered her mouth with his. They clung to each other, coming down from their high, Elizabeth placing lazy kisses to his neck, shoulder and any skin she could reach. She shifted and Henry noticed her discomfort. He lifted her gently off the desk, helping her steady herself on shaky legs. Bending to retrieve his pants, he couldn't help but let his eyes fall on her delicious behind, and long, lean legs. He stopped short and stared at her right buttock, cracking a smile.

"Baby, you have a pen imprint on your ass." He laughed. "Why didn't you tell me?! That must've hurt."

She turned to look and noticed the mark and the redness surrounding. She giggled. "Well, Professor, I guess you did your job _just_ right, because I hadn't even noticed that." They both shared a hearty laugh, and Henry ran his hand soothingly over the mark as she searched for her missing clothing. He helped her adjust her skirt and zipped it up whilst she dressed.

"So, I'm pretty sure I saw you putting on panties this morning. What happened to them?" He looked at her with amusement.

"Are you complaining?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Not at all." He leaned in to kiss her red, swollen lips. "One just has to wonder - when ones wife loses her underwear during the day away from her husband…"

She laughed and took his hand. "I'll tell you all about it upstairs." She said, towing him towards the stairs. "We better get out of here before we're caught by any of the kids."


End file.
